Yours, Always
by MyOwnStar
Summary: A highly requested repost by Wishiwashi7. Previously removed by me, now back up. A DARK SEXY ONE SHOT: Sheldon's genius knows no bounds as he has trained Penny to be submissive to his whim... :) Enjoy...


**As requested by the wonderful Wishiwashi7, this is a REPOST. It was removed by me when there was that huge scare of being a deleted user for content. SOME of the story has been revamped due to my much better understanding of the dom/sub relationship. :) And I wanted it to feel less like a cruel relationship, and more like a consensual, albeit, twisted relationship. **and yes, this story is dated in terms of couplings** NO BETA on the revision. I apologize in advance if there is a slight disconnect in any way shape or form.**

Original author's note:

This story is in response to some of my readers wanting a possessive and darker Sheldon to arise in my other fiction, so I wrote this for them and anyone else interested. I went all out on this one. You wanted Dark, here it is.

*****WARNING*****

This is a VERY DARK erotic fiction, possibly disturbing to those who are used to the softer Sheldon I portray. This story includes a highly possessive, manipulative, and sexually deviant Sheldon and a weaker, sexually submissive Penny (with elements of a dominant/submissive relationship).

If you're uncomfortable with the idea of this, DON'T READ IT. Flames will not be appreciated after this warning, just sayin'! : )

DON'T EXPECT TO SEE THE REGULAR SHELDON AND PENNY: THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER (We all know Penny's a big ol' five. She would never act like this, but who knows. Just have fun with it.)

Otherwise, ENJOY! Review, too!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: The wonderful LuffySP for her proofreading and feedback! Also, I dedicate the story to AmeliaJade326 who pushed me into writing a darker fiction.

Italics = flashbacks

XXXXXXXXXX

It was happening again and she wasn't sure why she was always drawn to this situation. The light from the bathroom created the only light in the bedroom, an eerie glow. She was facing the dresser, her body trembling slightly as he ran his hands sensually from the bottom of her legs up to her shoulders, bringing his body up along the way. Her small hands gripped the edge of the dresser and she looked down, trying to think of a time when she had better control of her body and her choices.

She felt him grip her hair, pulling it enough to jerk her head backwards as he brought his mouth down to the side of her neck, kissing her in a spot seemingly designated for his lips only and always caused her knees to weaken. She felt the soft fabric of his t-shirt against her back and the smooth fabric of his pants against her legs as he stood dangerously close, his other hand trailing light touches against her arm.

Why was she always the first one fully undressed? He'd wait too long, in her opinion, to undress himself as well, but told her it was a matter of her earning it. And she rarely earned it to his standard. It was actually a matter of control. Controlling himself to prolong the situation he'd created, but more importantly…to control her.

She wasn't quite sure when this had all started. One day she was flirting and playing around, and the next she was spreading her legs on command, clawing in desperation from an oncoming orgasm only he could administer.

"How do you think tonight went?" he asked in a low, quiet voice in her ear.

She shook her head, not wanting to answer. Her answers were seldom what he was looking for.

"Penny. You know what happens when you don't answer."

He pressed her body against the dresser with his, forcing a grunt out of her. She took a deep, shaky breath in. "Sheldon, I don't know."

"Let's rewind…shall we…." He used his fingertips to create circles on the side of her hip and up her ribs, causing noticeable shivers. She tried to push back but he pressed further, pushing her back into place, his eyes narrowing. "Since when did that ever help you?"

"Please, don't do this. Just make love to me. That's where this is headed. Please don't do this." Penny's begging usually resulted in waiting longer for her release, but she was too emotionally exhausted for this tonight. Despite that, she couldn't help enjoying the cat and mouse game he'd create with his questions. He asked them on purpose, and she played along—sometimes in the mood to be more a flirty tart than normal, just to see how far she could push his calm demeanor. Either way, his next move was somewhat of a mystery each time.

He smiled against her ear, whispering, "Nooo…."

He moved his hands up and pushed her hair over her other shoulder, running his fingers up the exposed shoulder, massaging it. "How do you think tonight went, Penny?"

"I think…good?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Oh, God, Sheldon. Telling you!"

"Oh, I certainly hope you're not raising your voice at me…."

Penny shivered at the memories of the anytime previous where her tone was 'disagreeable.' Her eyes shifted to the small basket near her closet. Her own gorgeous scarves that she had purchased at the outlet mall last summer had been the tools that helped Sheldon prove his point last time.

"Telling you," she repeated, this time in an almost whisper.

"Mmm…I just don't know if I agree with your perception of the evening."

"Ok, bad. The night was bad." She began to quiver anxiously, never knowing if he was going to make the next move pleasurable or painful.

But that was part of the experience: the unknown. It's what drew out the eagerness, the need, the willingness. The orgasms that shook her body so hard, she literally thought she would pass out.

His palm ran heavily down her side. "You're just saying what I want to hear."

"I don't ever know what you want," she responded, pleading in her voice.

"I just want you to be honest," he purred, pushing one of her legs wider with his knee.

"Let me see your face. I want to talk to you," Penny said, trying to pull back.

He gripped her hands on the dresser, lacing his fingers with hers and fully pushing his groin against her backside. "Penny. Don't try to change the rules. You know I hate when you try to change the rules."

She tilted her head up, sighing and closing her eyes. "Sheldon…."

"I suppose I won't be getting an answer from you easy, will I?"

"I did answer. I answered!" Penny tried to pull her hands away without success. She then lowered her head, her eyes tearing up. "I said good," she murmured. Tonight had been a rough one, both personally and lately with Sheldon. The dual life he'd created for them was wearing on her and she didn't know how to deal with the sensation of loving this secret world or hating it. Tonight…she just wanted to be made love to. Tonight, she simply wanted Sheldon—no games.

"It was good?" Sheldon repeated. "Really?" He stepped away from her enough to gain access to her body again. "Allowing Stuart to undress you with his eyes, I can assure you, is the opposite of 'good.'"

"I didn't allow him to do anything! You took me to that comic book store. You know he likes me!" Penny felt betrayed, set up.

"Oh, but you know you can control that, Penny." Sheldon's fingers danced over the cheek of her backside, making her twitch as it tickled.

"How?" she asked, angry.

"Perhaps, next time, when I tell you to stay next to me," his hand travelled up her back again. Grabbing her hair once more with a firm tug, he emphasized, "You will."

Penny closed her eyes. The frustrated tears brimming in her eyes cascaded down her face. Sheldon released her, turned her around, and cupped her face. Her eyes opened at the touch of his warm thumbs wiping away her tears.

"No tears, Penny," he said gently, calmly. His eyes unwavering. "I'm not raping you. You know how this works." He let her face go, putting his hands behind her on the dresser ledge as he pushed against her causing her to be pinned the opposite way. She could feel the cold knobs of her dresser against her back. "You know you will be begging me to take you…you always do."

Her face burned red. It was true. But that's not the only thing he'd made her beg for in the past, and she doubted it would be the only thing she would be forced to beg for tonight. He raised his eyebrows and stared directly into her eyes, a look that made Penny swallow hard. She averted her look from the gaze. Her heart beat quicker, and her palms became sweaty. He brought his lips down to her neck, planting feather light kisses down there despite the fact that she tried to lean into them to make them firmer contacts. Her fingers lightly gripped his arms, her feet trying to steady her.

As she closed her eyes, her mind wandered. One occurrence drifted into her mind. One occurrence that turned into many until…she found herself standing naked in her own room with a fully clothed Sheldon grazing his lips up her hot skin. Something clicked in her mind…

_She and the guys were eating dinner as Sheldon began one of his rants about science, this time the social science of psychology and the difference between various types of conditioning, operant, responsive, classical…anything and everything. Penny had rolled her eyes, deeming him a know-it-all-annoyance in her head. She should have listened closer. Now that she thought of it…it was more of a warning to her than a lecture to the group. He repeatedly asked if she were paying attention and why she insisted on refusing to listen to something he "doubted she learned in community college." _

_But she was listening. To most of it anyway. There was something about Pavlov's dogs…they were conditioned to drool, essentially, when they heard a ding of a bell because each time they heard a ding, they would be fed. Ding. Food. Ding. Food. And soon anytime they heard "ding," they salivated with or without the food. _

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she realized just then that unbeknownst to her, Sheldon had conditioned her responses to him. And had for a long time.

Every time he said certain words now, she knew what was coming. It was a distinct statement and he always made sure she heard it.

_"Oh, I think it would be a_ just dandy," _he would say to one of the guys or her, allowing it to be part of whatever conversation they were in. They brushed it off as Sheldon's quirky way of phrasing things. Just dandy. She'd never noticed it at first, but every time he purposefully used that phrase—mostly only around her in a situation separate from the others—he would somehow be physical with her. At first it would be something like a tap on the shoulder or a graze against her leg. It progressed to a light squeeze of her shoulder or leg, or rubbing up against her. No one noticed, not even her. Later, the spoken phrase would be accompanied by a hand against her lower back, an 'accidental' grazing of her ass, or Sheldon pressing his body fully against her. _

_His conditioning hit its peak when he had used that phrase with her in her apartment. He had asked to borrow two eggs, working in his key phrase as he talked about the recipe he was preparing. He did nothing just to see what Penny would do. Initially, she automatically drew closer, her body immediately becoming aroused. He tried to step back, but she grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. He had successfully conditioned sexual arousal in Penny._

_The commands had started out soft that first night. "I have an idea….Take your clothes off," he had whispered in her ear in the privacy of her dimly lit apartment. _

_"Take them off for me," she had teased back, running her hand up his chest. _

_He had pushed her hand towards her body, insistent. "No. I want to watch you."_

She was torn away from her reverie.

"Where were you?" Sheldon asked, his eyes searching hers for answers. His hand was now in her hair and the other one sat heavily on her shoulder.

"Just thinking…"

"About?" He raised his eyebrows, annoyance in his voice.

"You," she choked out, blinking against the grip he held on her hair, expecting it to hurt. No matter how hard he pulled, she never seemed to feel pain from the hair pulling. He'd grip at the base and maneuver her wherever he pleased. Hair pulling from guys in the past, at least in Penny's history, had been a quick grab during doggy style and it was nowhere near as perfectly executed as Sheldon's manhandling.

He loosened his grip and a smile slowly spread across his face. "What about me?"

"About…." _How you manipulated me. Conditioned me. Took advantage of me…_

Penny almost got lost in thought again before she felt a firm grip on her nipple and looked down, jumping. "Don't zone out on me, Penny. About what?"

"About," she took a deep breath in. "How much I want you to make love to me." It was a lie, most of it anyway.

"You're lying," he responded casually, always knowing, as he lowered his body to bring his mouth to her breasts. His tongue delicately teased her tender peak.

"No, I was thinking that," Penny insisted, running a hand through his hair, hoping he would take the ego stroke and begin to please her now. Every touch he offered her, from his hands gliding up and down her body when she was facing the dresser to gripping her hands down and now this, his mouth playing against her hardened peak, caused her to become tingly with arousal.

She was mindful not to get too lost in the sensation, mouthing his name on her lips a couple of times to remember it almost. One time, when Sheldon had her turned around, stroking her clit from behind and kissing her neck, Penny's own voice betrayed her as she accidentally uttered Leonard's name in her dizzy pleasure….

_Sheldon was so angry he'd proven his point with shoe laces. He'd used them to slap her legs and backside lightly enough to cause pain and a temporary red mark, but not bruise or scar—amazingly. He had incredible control of his own strength. _

_She repeatedly apologized, tears running down her face, but Sheldon just kept asking her what his name was and she was forced to repeat, "Sheldon." It had felt like an hour but in reality it was only a few minutes before Sheldon had flipped her over on the bed, looking down at her, anger in his face but sincere hurt in his eyes as he asked, "Who is with you now?" _

_Penny breathed heavy as she had responded, "You, Sheldon." _

_"And who will you be thinking of when you're alone…." He brought his face closer. "Touching yourself…." _

_She responded with his name again, trying not to visibly wince, attempting to push away the thought of Sheldon being a part of her masturbatory fantasies. _

_"Who?" he asked again, purposefully. _

_"YOU! Sheldon!" Penny began to cry again, and he started to kiss her, spreading her legs and stroking himself, preparing to enter her. _

"Shel…." Her voice whispered a partial moan. He brought his whole body up, looking down at his blonde lover.

"Yes?"

She had a hard time thinking of what she wanted to say because she hadn't meant to say anything at all, and he knew that. He tilted his head and waited for her to say something, loving her flustered. She tried tugging up his shirt and his smile broadened, pulling her hands away.

"Oh," he started, accompanied by a few 'tsk' sounds. "Now you know better than that, Penny. We still have to address tonight. You didn't listen to me…." He leaned his head in closer, holding her hands in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes begged him to leave the scarves alone, searching his desperately.

His eyes didn't flinch.

"Please," she spoke quietly, knowing where this was headed.

"While manners are essential in the day to day interactions we experience," Sheldon started, pulling her with him as he walked backwards. "They only go so far in the bedroom. At least our bedroom."

Our bedroom. Penny did visibly wince this time and when she refocused, she saw that Sheldon eyed the basket by her closet. He let one hand go, leaning down to get a long floral scarf out.

"I always like this one," he stated casually, sighing to himself and directing her to the bed. She knew why. She had heard all about the history of the flower imprinted on it when he was tying her up the first time. She considered throwing the scarves away but didn't, afraid Sheldon would come up with a more painful way to hold her down. These were at least soft.

She usually knew that all his acts lead to an end result of sexual satisfaction, but there were times she tried to avoid the lengthy torturous steps. She knew better than to try to run away at this point, even though she could take him on physically in any other situation. Another lesson she learned through means of Sheldon catching her one time when she did make a dash from the situation (hoping to pin him in another room and explain herself to him). It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Sheldon physically, but more to get him to snap out of the dominant role he would get so engulfed in in an almost blinding way. One thing was for sure, Sheldon Cooper was a thousand percent committed to his roles—no matter what they were.

All he provided when he led her back to the bedroom that time was a devilish smile on his face. He took great satisfaction in this particular lesson as he teased and pleasured her to the breaking point and withdrew his actions at the last minute before she was allowed her full release, leaving her hot, frustrated, and unsatisfied; only to be forced on her knees to give him oral pleasure, pushing her head down on him as he came. This action made her so infuriated, she ran to the bathroom to throw up, and cried for a long time after. It was one of the rare times Sheldon allowed her to yell at him and smack his arms repeatedly. He'd only smirked and told her that the protein in his semen might help her run faster next time.

Holding the scarf in front of her, he said, "You have a choice." She hated when he offered her choices. Neither option was ever that desirable. "Hands behind the back or in front."

She considered this. It was a matter of how comfortable she wanted to be getting fucked later, essentially—if Sheldon didn't choose to release her. Hands behind her usually led to straight up doggy style, her head and body crushed into the mattress as he took her from behind. Hands in front could mean missionary or doggy style… Both could lead to riding on top with Sheldon securing her in place as she was forced to ride him without control. This was her least favorite option, at least with her hands tied up.

"Front."

"Good choice," he said, almost as though he was providing her praise. He wrapped each wrist into continuous loops to connect the two with the one scarf. She watched his hands as he did this, watching his fingers in their very skilled and smooth execution. Her pulse raced thinking of what else those fingers were skilled and smooth at executing. It made her wet to think about it and she cursed herself for her body being so vulnerable. She hated what he caused her to think, to feel, to become when she was with him in bed. No man had ever caused this in her and now the world's most pedantic man had her sexually tied up, both emotionally and physically.

He took a deep breath in, standing back to observe his work and how Penny looked. It was the first time his eyes had visibly shifted into bedroom mode, at least that she saw—now facing him. He stepped back, providing himself room to finally undress. Penny watched him at first as he slid his shirts over his head, folding them—always meticulously—and placing them to the side. She had to close her eyes when he took his pants off. Seeing his growing erection always made her both uncomfortable and embarrassed yet weak with desire. Sheldon saw this, but ignored it as he placed all the rest of his clothes down.

She felt him position his body behind hers, his warmth making contact with her soft skin. Her eyes slowly opened, his fingers casually grazing her hips. The calm before the storm.

"Do you think he can do for you what I do for you?" He was, of course, referring to Stuart and what he perceived happened that evening. She knew this was just an excuse for him. Sometimes he didn't need one to create a situation like this, but when he did he had fun toying with her even more.

She now had to be extra mindful about when Howard was around now, too, because even his innocent advances and attempted flirting always reflected on her later and Sheldon let her know it. She finally started to purposefully sit next to Sheldon, making sure to face away from his friend, and touch his leg gently, subtly every time Howard did say something remotely sexy to her. This new behavior pleased Sheldon immensely and usually saved her from situations like this, at least for that week.

In fact, not all nights were filled with purposeful taunting and light bondage. There were times that Sheldon was undressed just as fast as she was, both clawing at each other's clothes and fevered in their kisses. Times where Sheldon just simply made much sweeter love to her, treating her body like a precious world of valleys, curves, and softness. Those times were in stark contrast to nights like this and almost made his actions worth enduring if it meant Penny would get the sweeter nights, too.

In response to his question, Penny shook her head. Sheldon put his hands under her arms, gripping her breasts and pulling her closer to him. His stiff member brushed against her from behind.

"Do you think he thinks of you when he's in the shower, Penny?" Sheldon asked against her ear, and she could feel the teasing smile on his lips. He was purposefully making her uncomfortable with the concept.

"Gross," she mumbled.

"But probably true."

"Stop." Her stomach turned.

"Thinking about what his hands would grip," he continued, tightening his own grip on her breasts. "Where his fingers would explore. Where his tongue would—"

"Stop, Sheldon. I don't want to hear this." Penny closed her eyes, forcing her thoughts away from the creepy conversation.

His response was to glide his hand down her firm stomach to her most sensitive area. He began to slide his fingers through the folds, searching the area for the spots that would cause her to squirm.

"You don't want to hear that another man is dreaming of fucking you?" he whispered heavily in her ear, finding her clit. She trembled.

"NO!" she was physically nauseated at the idea, especially with the man who owned the comic book store. She had gone out with him twice, but the sexual attraction was never there. She actually thought of Leonard whenever they did get intimate. Now…the only person she was allowed to think of was the man whose tall, slender form pressed possessively against her.

She had little place to go with his touching and just leaned back against his body, her head rolling back against his shoulder. Her eyes were still closed, but Sheldon didn't say anything for a moment. He continued to please her as he kissed her neck firmly this time.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out unconsciously.

He stopped, brought the hand that was still gripping one breast up to her head and pulled her hair back so her face was directly facing him. He brought his lips down and kissed her mouth.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" His look made her heart skip a beat and she hoped this was enough for him to release her. She just shook her head the best she could with his hand there.

He let go of her fully, stepping towards the bed and bringing her with him.

"Are you going to untie me?" She turned around at the edge of the bed to ask.

Sheldon gently pushed her on the bed, Penny scooting up to the center of it.

"Sheldon?" He didn't respond. "Are you going to untie me?"

His response was a tug of the back of her knees to pull her body straight, after which he mounted her. He pulled her hands above her head, bringing his face down to hers.

"No." His response was accompanied by a smirk that almost mocked her for asking.

She pouted and kicked him, frustrated. His eyes flared into a glare. He pushed her leg down and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Are we going to do this tonight, Penny?"

"I said I was sorry. I meant it. Let me go. Please, Sheldon," her eyes shut tightly, her hands shaking, uncertain of the situation she was now in. She knew only one thing: at the end of the night, she would be sexually spent and drained, satisfied. But the road there would be a nerve wracking one.

"And I always appreciate it, but that's now how this works." He nudged her side, and nudged her again until she opened her eyes and looked down at him. "That's now how this works," he repeated, his face stern.

"Well, change the rules!" She was so emotionally tired, having had to drive back from the comic book store and deal with Sheldon at the apartment, knowing what was coming. He had commented that the night was "just dandy" and that he couldn't imagine what would have made it better. But it was four hours until they were alone in her apartment, away from the safety net of the others who knew nothing of Sheldon's sexual deviance or Penny's submission to it. Her body always battled with itself: arousal versus hatred, and sometimes both fueled the other.

Sheldon lifted his body so his face was directly at her, his hand caressing her hair and her cheek. "You don't mean that."

"I do." She hated that her voice betrayed her and she sounded a lot less confident that she felt.

"Really?" His soft eyes peered into hers, and her heart melted as her body warmed. He could tweak her emotions with just a simple gaze or touch of her body. She loved it _and_ hated it.

Penny nodded, trying to pull her hands down. He pushed them back up, his eyes narrowing and a seductive smile growing across his face. "No."

Penny threw her head back in frustration. He leaned in and pulled her chin down to kiss her again, his tongue dancing in her mouth briefly. A hand gripped and kneaded one breast as he did so. Pulling back, Penny was about to say something else but he silenced her.

"No more talking." And with that, Penny was left just waiting to see where this was going. It could go in a few different ways. And no night had ever been that predictable to her. He spread her legs at the knees—this, however, she knew. And no matter how much she received it, from Sheldon or any other man she was with previously, it always embarrassed her initially.

Sheldon was busy moving his body down hers, having taken a sensual detour at her breasts. As he preoccupied his mouth there, his fingers played against her delicate wet folds, teasing her and dipping inside her repeatedly. Penny's body started to heat up. She even heard Sheldon's breath become slightly labored as he adjusted his position on the bed, actually getting onto his knees on the floor to gain proper access. She shut her eyes tight again, wanting more than anything to skip this part. She didn't know why. She always ended up liking it but it was hard for her to accept the fact that someone's face was down there at first.

But Sheldon knew what he was doing. She figured that out very quickly when all this had started. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his ability to grasp the human body's responses, even if he didn't grasp the human body's emotions all the time. His lips and tongue treated her like a piece of fine chocolate that they were savoring, and his fingers continued their exploration of her as he did so. It was hard to hate Sheldon in these moments.

Her hips began to move with him, and she brought her hands down and grabbed his head with her tied fists. She moaned but didn't dare actually moan any real words. He'd said "no more talking" and he could either be lenient on this or very literal and strict, it all depended on his mood. Penny learned it was better not to test it sometimes.

She felt a hand grip one of her wrists and pull the touch away. Sheldon lifted his head. "What are you doing?"

She wasn't sure how to respond. Could she speak again?

"Penny? What are you doing?" She noticed his lips slightly glistened now and she couldn't help but find appeal in it.

"Trying to feel you closer to me." It was honest and in her head, she thought nothing of it.

Sheldon just stared at her a brief moment, then brought his face up to her hands, allowing her to caress his cheek as he gave her a steady gaze, almost emotionless. She hated that look because it usually held the secret to what his next move was.

He lifted his body and moved her hands back above her head. His fingers followed the path down her body again, tickling her with the light touch.

Sheldon watched her face closely in the soft glow of the room. Her eyes were glossy. Her mouth was slightly opened with light breathing through her full, pouty lips. His finger trailed those lips, and she blinked against the touch, seemingly startled at its tenderness.

He didn't understand why she resisted so much. His intention was never to be rough with her. It happened sometimes, mostly as it warranted and sometimes to teach his lover a well needed lesson. He understood that her sexuality did cause for unfortunate cases of being hit on by other men, but he had to prove to her that the options of other men were not there for her: she was his.

Despite what she might have thought, he enjoyed bringing her to the brink and over the edge. He savored the feeling of her body as it trembled, twisted and arched every time she came. He relished in her tortuous moaning and screaming.

He reached over and pulled something from the nightstand. Holding the small item in his teeth, he ripped the package open. It was the condom.

"Let me do it." Penny swallowed. "Let me put that on you."

He paused, looked at her, and responded, "You just want me to untie you."

"No. I really want to." Her eyes were pleading with him.

He knew putting on the condom didn't matter to her; she'd been begging for freedom all night. He looked down at her body briefly, her soft breasts crushing against his chest. He licked his lips, pondering this for a moment before making his decision.

"I just can't do that, Penny." The smile that then crossed his face said that he could do it, but just didn't want to do it.

He lifted his body up, rolled the condom on, and placed his weight on hers again. He looked into her eyes as he teased her folds with the tip of member. Penny squirmed.

"Please, Sheldon," she whispered, her lips grazing against his.

"Please what?" he returned, in an equally sensual tone.

"Please let me go. I want to touch you." Penny closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists. Her body shuddered against his erotic teasing, and she could hardly stand the wait until he entered her.

Sheldon sighed lightly, finally pulling his hands up to free her wrists.

"Thanks," Penny said, barely audible. The first place her hands went to was his face, purposefully. She brought his lips down to hers; passionately reminding him what it was that drove him crazy about her.

He brought one hand up, cupping her head, pushing his lips into a deeper kiss. He quickly brought the other one down, pushing her leg open and using his hand to guide himself into her in one smooth motion.

She moaned and half whimpered into his mouth as they continued their kiss. His thrusts were well beyond the slow, steady rhythm he has started with other times. They were intentional, direct, and quick motions, always to the hilt. Penny had to pull away from the kiss to tilt her head back, moans escaping her lips at the delicious roughness.

Sheldon gripped her hands in his, lacing their fingers as he continued his vigorous takeover of her senses. He held her hands there for only a moment's time, pushing his body up for better leverage, never breaking the flow. Penny roamed her hands over his back and shoulders, hoping Sheldon would remember this the next time he wanted to use the scarves. She ran her fingers and nails through his hair, an action that made him close his eyes and groan. Not too long ago she discovered that was one of his favorite things.

"Penny," he choked out, his climax nearing. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "Say it."

Her breath came out labored as she looked at him, pleading in her eyes. "I don't need to. You know it—"

He clenched his jaw and gripped her hip against him possessively as he pushed into her hard, with meaning.

She screamed out, her eyes shutting as a shudder rocked her body.

"I'm yours, Sheldon." Her words sounded weak, but mostly because her breath was shortening so fast. "I'm yours…" She turned her head and avoided his gaze.

"Always?" he asked against her ear, still rocking against her but pushing a hand down between them to stroke her as he did so.

"Always."

It was at that moment that the heat that Sheldon had been building up inside of her erupted and the sensation spread like wild fire throughout her body. She used one hand to grip the pillow behind her while the other gripped his shoulder, her back's arch causing her body to be pressed against his. She screamed so loud, she didn't even hear Sheldon's own moaning as his orgasm rocked his body almost a minute later.

He slumped over his lover, panting in time with her. After a few minutes of the two just lying there, spent and worn, Sheldon lifted his head. Penny thought he looked boyish with his tossled hair and calm eyes.

"I'm gonna shower."

Penny nodded. "Ok."

"Join me."

"I'm really tired."

"Join me." Sheldon pulled out of her, heading to the bathroom to toss his condom. He glanced back at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

She turned over and sat up, rubbing her wrists though they were more stiff than sore. She sighed heavily, standing up and making her way to the bathroom. The shower was already running and Sheldon was already in there.

Showers were an after sex ritual of his, not hers. Often times he wouldn't care if she joined him, depending on the tone of the night. Tonight, he wanted her there. She was usually too tired and just wanted to roll over and sleep, but with Sheldon if it wasn't an option, arguing the point was futile.

The peculiar thing to Penny was that the showers weren't that sexy or engaging. They were simply that: a shower. Wash the hair, wash the body, rinse, dry. There would be the occasional kiss from Sheldon, as she rarely initiated anything in the shower with him. She didn't even find him watching her or anything. He just wanted her there, probably another point to prove his power over her.

The only times Sheldon didn't have a shower afterwards was if sex happened in the shower, which was a lot less often, but a very real possibility.

Penny was standing under the water, her arms tucked in front of her as she let the wet warmth consume her. She heard Sheldon exit the tub and peeked out to watch him dry off. He tossled his short hair with the towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

As she finished up, stepping out onto the bathmat, she grabbed a towel and wondered if the others at all suspected Sheldon of being able to be the way he was with her. She slipped on fresh panties, shorts and a t-shirt, slipping into bed next to Sheldon, who was dressed in his weeknight designated pajamas. His eyes were still open, but it was only a matter of time before he was out.

He pulled her close, her back resting against his chest.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

She turned her body around to his. "I don't want you to tie me up anymore with the scarves."

"Okay," he said, resting his head on hers.

"No. I mean, not with the scarves or anything else."

His eyes remained closed, his hands becoming slightly tighter on her body. "Where is this coming from?"

"I hate begging you to take them off."

"There's a solution for that."

"There is?"

"Stop begging."

"Oh, come on, Sheldon." Penny tried to pull away but he held her in place.

"Tell you what. You can tie me up next time."

She looked up, meeting his eyes which he had opened again, a wry smile accompanying his gaze.

"Really…?" Penny felt an odd twinge, she wasn't sure if it was hope or fear.

His smile widened. "Bazinga." He pulled her back again, his eyes closing.

Her heart sank. He wasn't taking her seriously. She looked up at him, her fingers scooting up to graze his face. The man who she used to playfully banter with back and forth, and get into heated arguments with, and get annoyed with driving to store… this same man had a hold of her in a way she didn't even understand. She felt his presence in her skin and his words in her head. Even if she wanted to escape it, she couldn't. A personal hell of pleasure and pain.

She shivered and closed her eyes.

Sheldon opened his eyes fully once again and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He lifted her chin. "What. Is. Wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You do this to yourself, you know."

"Do what?" Penny asked, pushing up on her side and looking down on him.

"I challenge you to tell me another man with whom your sex life was so amazing."

"Amazing? Sheldon you tie me up!"

"Not always. Only when necessary."

"It's never necessary."

"In fact, not only is it necessary, it's essential."

"WHAT?" Penny was almost fully sitting up now.

Sheldon was up half way by now as well. "If you had your hands available at your disposal, you wouldn't be forced to focus on the pleasure I give you. Your sense of touch would dominate any subtle…sensations I cause…"

He trailed a finger down her thigh to make his point. Penny moved her leg.

"Then why am I the only one permitted to feel these 'subtle sensations'?" she asked, quoting with her fingers, referring to why he never let her lead the way in the bedroom, something she used to do with a variety of guys before.

"Because I want to please you, Penny," Sheldon said, almost innocently as he reached up and pulled her neck down to brush his lips against hers. She knew his words were only partial truths. What he didn't say was that he got off on controlling her, possessing her, making her bend at simple words and slight actions.

Sheldon slid back down in bed, dragging her with him. She turned around, and her back pressed fully against him. His hand rested next to her stomach. She looked down, sighing lightly to herself. Taking his hand, she brought it up to under her chin, where her other hand was.

"I'm yours…" he said in her ear.

Without thinking, she automatically replied, "Always."

With the feeling of defeat, she closed her eyes briefly. She felt so programmed. Oddly enough, it was almost comforting. She couldn't even explain it to herself.

She caressed his fingertips with her small fingers wondering if the spell she was under would ever be broken.

Feeling Sheldon plant one more kiss on the spot on her neck seemingly designated for his lips, her tense shoulders relaxed a bit more as her eyes slowly closed, finally.

She knew the answer to her question...


End file.
